


bitter kiss

by heythere_itsdeanwinchester



Series: bitter kiss [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythere_itsdeanwinchester/pseuds/heythere_itsdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis smith, the new girl in Beacon Hills, what will happen when she befriends the nerds, scott and stiles</p>
<p>what will happen when she meets isaac lahey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the new girl

"Alexis! You’re going to be late to school!" my mother calls from across the hall, ugh being the new kid sucks! "Yeah im getting ready! I’ll be ready in 5 minutes!" i call back, i throw on the first thing i see which is a black shirt and trackies, i run into the kitchen and grab a piece of toast from the counter and yell "mom? Are you ready to drop me off?!" she walks down the hallway and grabs her car keys.

Im so nervous! I walk to a bench where i see another girl who looks really nervous, "hey im Alexis im new what’s your name?" she looks up and smiles "im Allison im also new where have you transferred from?" i smile "I’ve been home schooled my whole life" she laughs "really? wow big change" i laugh too "yeah" we then get escorted to a classroom by a man who introduced us, "this is Allison and Alexis i hope you make them feel welcome" i smile and sit down behind a guy who turns around and says "hi im Isaac" i smile "im lexy" he says "do you have a pen?" i smile "actually no, i don’t" he smiles and hands me one "so 'lexy' where did you come from?" i smile sadly "oh um new York" he smiles "hmm nice" i smile back, he just has that sort of smile, makes you want to smile and fall in love... whoa Lex stop that thought right there you don’t even know the guy! "lexy??" i was snapped out of my thoughts by Isaac "um yeah sorry zoned out for a second there" i tried to laugh it off "that’s okay" he smiled at me "so you were saying?" he said "oh yeah i was asking if you had any siblings?" we carried on talking for the rest of the lesson, almost as if we were best friends, when the lesson ended he said "see you around lexy" he handed me a piece of paper and walked off, i unfolded it and saw that it was his number! 

Later on i see Allison with another girl and who i assume is her boyfriend. I walk to my locker and put by books back in and when i turn around i see two boys "hey you're Alexis right? I'm stiles and this is Scott he says pointing to the boy next to him" the one on the left said. "Oh yeah" they smile "great well it’s nice to meet you! Here’s my number" "oh umm thanks!" i yell as they walk off. they walk past Allison and her new friends and Allison turns around and sees me she waves me over to them and i walk with a smile on my face, "hey im Alexis" i say the girl looks at me and says "hello im Lydia and this is Jackson" she says pointing to the guy next to her i smile we walk to the cafeteria where we sit and eat, turns out Lydia is actually really smart and Jackson? Well he's just a dickhead.

I walk to my next class with Allison, we talk about how it sucks to be the new girl we laugh and joke as we walk into the class and take our seats i sit behind stiles and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oi, its stiles right?" he turns around "hi. yeah" he smiles, "i was wondering, umm well i was kinda wondering..." i mumble "yeah?" stiles interrupted i shoot him a dead look "i was wondering if you knew anything about Isaac?" stiles looked confused "Isaac Lahey?" i nod "oh um not much i don't talk to him he's a weirdo" i look down confused "oh..." he looked at me apologetically "sorry" i smile sadly "nah it's fine don't worry about it." i look down at my work and try and finish my assignment. Ten minutes later stiles turns around "look Alexis. I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out with me and Scott tonight?" i smile "lexy." he frowns "fine lexy" i smile "better. And yeah sure sounds good"


	2. Isaac

After school i decide to text Isaac, its 4:50 plenty of time til i had to meet Scott and Stiles.  
Hey ~ Lexy  
Hi there beautiful ~ Isaac  
Beautiful?? ~ Lexy  
Yeah, you okay with that? ~ Isaac   
I am more than okay with that :) ~ Lexy  
Great... So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime. Tomorrow night maybe?? ~ Isaac  
Yeah sounds good :) ~ Lexy  
Sweet. I guess I will see you around then beautiful ~ Isaac     
Yeah I guess you will ~ Lexy      
Goodbye ~ Isaac   
Bye ~ Lexy  
  
as i put my phone down i see it is 9:00 I had 18 missed calls from Stiles. Shit i was supposed to meet him tonight! I quickly call him back, "stiles! Omg i am so sorry i completely forgot about tonight! Where are you I’ll come and see you!?" he sighed "don't worry about me and Scott decided to go into the woods and i got caught by my dad" i laugh "lexy it's not funny! i left Scott out there!" i smile "stiles he will be fine he's a big boy he can take care of himself!" he sighs "yeah i guess anyway im tired and need sleep before lacrosse practice tomorrow, goodnight Lex" "night stiles" he hangs up the phone and i decide to call Isaac to see if he was still up he answered on the first ring "hey beautiful what’s with the call?" i sigh "just wanted to talk" he laughs "okay how about i come over? then we can talk all night or for as long as you want?" i smile "sure i will see you soon?" i give him my address and wait   
  
a few minutes later i hear a knock on the door i open it and sure enough standing there was Isaac, he was leaning against the doorframe, "hey come in" i smile and he smiles back he looks around and says "wow you have an amazing house!" i laugh "thanks i guess" he smiles "no problem so where are your parents?" i look down "oh they are out" i lie, i have no idea where they are or when they will be coming home. he smiles and winks "does this mean i get you all to myself?" i blush and nod "i guess" he laughs and walks down the hall "follow me I’ll show you my room" i say moving past him, i go upstairs and across the landing to my room i walk in with Isaac following i say "so welcome to my room sorry it’s such a mess" he looks amazed "Lex this is spotless? this room is so amazing!" i blush "i guess?" he smiles at me and sits on my bed "not just i guess it is!" i smile and come sit next to him he puts his arm around me and i smile and lean my head on his shoulder he's the perfect height 5'9 whereas im 5'2 i know im short! He sighs and says "so what did you want me to come over for?" i look down "oh i didn't i just guess i wanted to see you?" i laugh nervously i look up at him he's smiling, it’s that adorable smile that you could look at for years. Jeez lexy chill "okay well that’s cool anyways how was your day?" i smile and lean into him, he kisses my forehead and we just talk. For a long time. As he finally goes quiet and i realise he has fallen asleep.


	3. Girlfriend?

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock I realise Isaac is gone, the house is silent. I sigh and get dressed out of yesterday’s clothes, I jog downstairs in nothing but my underwear, I smell something really good and as I walk around the corner I see Isaac cooking eggs and bacon!

I jump back in surprise as he turns around with a massive smile on his face, he looks me up and down and licks his lips "morning beautiful, as much as im enjoying the view you should put some clothes on" I smirk "why? I don't like clothes" he groans "please beautiful..." I shake my head and bite my lip, he looks me up and down "please...” he all but begs. I wink "sure but only coz you want me to" he smirks "i never said i wanted you to i just said you should" i smack him on the ass and walk upstairs leaving him smirking.

okay so maybe i didn't want to put clothes on, i liked the way Isaac reacted to my body, licking his lips and looking me up and down, and then how he called me beautiful truth be told, it gives me butterflies, i may be falling for this guy i run upstairs and throw on the first thing i see, a black fitted tee and yoga pants.

i run back downstairs and Isaac is sat down with the breakfast he looks at me and raises his eyebrows "what?" i frown he smiles "you look amazing" i blush and look down, "thanks" i sit down and eat the food he made me "wow this is amazing thank you" he smiles "for you beautiful, I’d do anything" i blush yet again, this seems to be a regular thing with him.

"Hey we'd better get going we are going to be late for school" he groans "fuck do we have to go? can't we stay here all day?" i smile and laugh "i wish , trust me i really do" he comes over and hugs me i look up to him and he licks his lips i follow his tongue and he dips his head as our lips meet, he picks me up and i wrap my legs around his waist. This is the best kiss I’ve ever had! Well it’s the only kiss I’ve ever had considering I’ve been home schooled. i don't actually know how to kiss but for a first one it’s amazing i just kinda copy what he does and he seems to be okay with it, he finally, after what seemed like hours pulls away and smiles i laugh and he lowers me to the floor,

i look down and say "what was that for?" he laughs "coz i can and do you want to be my girlfriend?" my smile is beaming now "no" i laugh his face falls "I’m kidding of course i will" he mock wipes his brow "shit Lex you scared me for a second there" i laugh and we get ready for school,


End file.
